busy_busesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sammy and the Wrong Day
Sammy and the Wrong Day is the twenty-fifth episode of the first season. Plot Sammy rushes out to start his school route for the day. Unfortunately for him, there are no children waiting at the bus stops anywhere! Characters *Sammy *Roger *Susan *Harry *Colin *Penny *Arnold *Stephanie *Mr. Spector Trivia *Stock footage from Mr. Spector's Flowers, Stephanie Gets Soaked, Sammy's First Day at School and Arnold Gets Sick is used. Quotes *(It is morning and Sammy wakes up to start his school route) *'Sammy: '''Wha, hey, hey! Fantastic! *(Sammy does some morning exercises while the other buses are sleeping, then Mr. Spector opens the doors and Sammy rushes out) *'Mr. Spector: Just a minute, Sammy! Where are you off to this morning? *(Sammy has already left before Mr. Spector can say anything else) *(The other buses hear Sammy honking in the distance, and they all wake up) *'Colin: ''Ere, what's all that racket?! *'Susan: '''T-t-t-t-t-t-that was Sammy leaving the garage! *'Stephanie: 'At this time of the morning?! *'Roger: 'Yes, the little chap was in a bit of a hurry, what? *'Arnold: Oh-ho, but what's he doing leaving so early in such a rush? *'Penny:' Well, it must be something special, pet. *'Harry: '''Ha! Maybe he's got ants in his exhaust! *'Stephanie:' Oh, really! *(Sammy is completely unaware that no one will be waiting for him) *'Sammy: Hey, hey! No one will be late for school today! *(Sammy arrives at his first stop, but no one is there) *'''Sammy: Brilliant! I'm the first one here. *(Continues to wait, but no one has turned up ever since) *'Sammy: '''That's strange? *(Sammy decides to go onto the next stop, he waits at the railway crossing for a train to go by, then he splashes through the ford) *'Sammy:' Wha, hey, hey, hey! *(Sammy arrives at his next stop, but no one is there except for two sheep) *'Sammy: He-he-he! I can't take sheep to school! *(Sammy proceeds to his next stop, but he cannot finding anyone waiting at them) *'Sammy: '''Where is everyone?! Oh, no! I'd better check the school! *(Sammy decides to check the school to see if anyone is there, and to add to his horror, no one is present) *'Sammy: 'Oh, no! Everyone's disappeared! Something's not right, I'd better go tell the others. *(Sammy returns to the garage to tell the other buses about his strange morning, but all the other buses are out) *'Sammy: 'This is strange, first the school was empty, and now the garage is empty too! Warrrrghhhhh! (Tries to find Mr. Spector, but he is not in his office) Even Mr. Spector has disappeared! I want my mummy! *(Sammy decides to try again, but there is still no one waiting at his stops) *'Sammy: 'Oh, no! Even the sheep have gone! I don't understand. What's happening?! *(Sammy goes back to the garage, and is amazed to see the other buses back) *'Sammy: 'Wha, hey, hey, hey! You're here! *'Colin: 'Ho-ho! Of course we're here, we live here! *'Stephanie: 'Sammy, what's wrong? You look puzzled. *'Sammy: I got up really early so that I wouldn't be late taking the children to school. But there weren't any children waiting for me, and-and the school was empty, and then I went back again to check, but there still weren't any children, (Roger and Arnold wink at each other, because they know it's Sammy's day off) and-and I-I don't know what's wrong! *'Harry: '''What? No children waiting at any of the bus stops?! *'Sammy: No! None! *(The other buses laugh about Sammy's misunderstanding) *'''Roger: No one at the school? *'Sammy: '''No one! *'Susan:' Not even a teacher? *'Sammy: No! *'Stephanie: '''Alright, everyone! You've had your fun. *'Sammy: What?! What is it?! Wha-what's wrong?! Why weren't there any children waiting for me?! Why was the school empty? *'Stephanie: '''Because, Sammy... *'Harry and Arnold:' Today is Saturday! *'Sammy: 'Oh, no! It's my day off! I forgot! *'Arnold: '''Oh, Sammy!Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sammy